quotevfandomcom-20200214-history
Dino (@rozenheim)
Dino is an active Quotev user. He is a transmale and, of course, uses male pronouns, and is known for their stories and posts about Dolls of Rozenheim, Yume Nikki Fangames, and other various topics. Dino's current account (.rozenheim) has been active since April 11th, 2012. He has three other accounts made more recently. The user loves quizzes/fanfics about the thing he's currently into, and will sometimes act to make one of his own when none are present. His MBTI type is INFP. Dino's alignment is neutral evil. In addition, Dino was born on November 21st, making him a scorpio. Dino's name stems from his old Minecraft username K_Dino, and has gone by it ever since. Upon discovering DoR however, he adopted the name Persey after the nickname given to Persephone. In his early Quotev days, Dino's friends knew him as the king of horror RPGs and for his love for Mary from the horror RPG game Ib and his crossover stories (which have been deleted). His love for Mary quickly moved onto Viola from the horror RPG game The Witch's House/Majo No Ie and finally faded in mid/late 2015. As his time on Quotev grew, Dino began to reach to other fandoms outside of horror RPG and began to write about Dangan Ronpa, Youtubers, and even Five Nights at Freddy's, but on the most part stayed true to horror RPG. His other account, .cocoaulait, first started as a Poniko from Yume Nikki roleplay account on October 3rd, 2013, but soon then changed to his back-up. As of now, it acts as both a roleplay account and a back-up, having more than one muse. The current muses are Alouette from Melting Moon: Eclipse, Kamitsuki from Yume, Shosen Mousou, May Valentine and Persephone from Dolls of Rozenheim, Ava Garde from Iter Itineris, and Fluorette from Answered Prayers, all having personalities based either on small traces of dialog in-game or by the feeling/various themes and events of the dreamscapes. Dino made .ChainsawWielder on May 13th 2014, as an roleplay account for Urotsuki from Yume 2kki, giving her a shy, kind, silly, and outgoing personality. It hasn't changed muse ever since it was made and was the cause of Dino starting to "ship" Urotsuki with Sabitsuki of .flow. Currently, his Urotsuki is in a relationship with a Sabitsuki one of his friends made on May 30th, 2014 and has befriended a wide array of different characters from different games/stories/etc. Lastly, .VioletII was made on May 11th of 2015 and is the least active of his accounts. It is based around Sometsuki from Ultra Violet and she herself was given a cold, almost 'dandere' personality. Not much has happened over the months on the account, except for it being Persephone for short periods of time and at one point War of Melting Moon: Eclipse. Dino and another one of his friends decided for Sometsuki to be "shipped" with someone, and that someone apparently Neopolatin of the Rooster Teeth series RWBY. That was then a more caring and loving side of Sometsuki was born. Category:Active users Category:Male users